ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Connection of Worlds
Connection of Worlds is a crossover action-adventure/stealth platforming/fighting video game released for the PS5, Xbox One, and PC. This game in the ??? series is scheduled to be released on October 26, 2022. It is about characters from nearly every universe stopping a revived Negativitron and Cakeling. Characters Connection of Worlds/Characters Bosses Connection of Worlds/Bosses Stages and Levels Connection of Worlds/Stages and Levels Music Most music is made in Rave.DJ. They are mashups of songs from older games. The songs have been extended to the same time as the longest to make the mashup better. Minimixes are available as well. The vast majority of music mixed is Pokémon music. * Introduction (Adventure Awaits (LittleBigPlanet 3), Jolly Journey (LittleBigPlanet 2), and Welcome to Norcloh (Pokémon Cardinal (fanmade))) * Title Screen * Job Failed/Game Over (Wise Owl (LittleBigPlanet (game)) and Have a Short Rest (Persona 5)) * Pause Menu (Cosmic Drift (LittleBigPlanet 2) and Episode Select Screen (Before Episode 4) (Sly 2: Band of Thieves)) * VS. Cakeling Phase 1 (Go Get 'Em (LittleBigPlanet 2) and Take Over (Persona 5 Royal)) * VS. Cakeling Phase 2 (Eternatus Battle (Pokémon Sword and Shield) and Showdown with Clock-La (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) (made louder)) * VS. Cakeling Final Phase (Welcome to the Jumble (LittleBigPlanet 3) and Battle! Kyogre/Groudon (Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald)) * The Everchanging Final Battle (All Phases) (Ancient Dragon (Dragon's Crown), Yaldabaoth (Persona 5), Lovely Night for a Sword Fight (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time), Final Boss Phase 3 (Kingdom Hearts III), Ultra Necrozma Battle (Pokémon UltraSun & UltraMoon), VS. Deoxys (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire), Lord of the Castle (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories), Battle! World Champion (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire), Solgaleo & Lunala Battle (Pokémon Sun & Moon), Zacian & Zamazenta Battle (Pokémon Sword and Shield), and Battle! Reshiram/Zekrom (Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)) (On Rave.DJ, this song is known as Pokémon Fight Minimix, code to minimix is https://rave.dj/yVLRHPgC3KjZrg) * Good Ending (The Future Part 3 (LittleBigPlanet 3) and Ending Theme (Pokémon Black & White)) * Bad Ending (Space Cadet (LittleBigPlanet 2) and Party Ghouls (LittleBigPlanet (game)) (Monster Kit Music)) * Credits (Both endings) (Credits (Patapon 3) (Only the part that begins at 0:25 plays in the song), Credits (Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus/Sly Raccoon), Memories of You (Persona 3), Sleepyhead (LittleBigPlanet 2), Tea by the Sea (LittleBigPlanet (game)), Staff Roll (Pokémon Blue Rescue Team), Ending Credits (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl), Credits (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc), With the Stars and Us (Persona 5), and Next to You (Persona 2)) (Minimix Name: Soundtrack Pokémon Minimix) (Code: https://rave.dj/6ylr6kUZnaylLQ) Trivia * It MIGHT be the longest and biggest game in the world, with 50 story stages, 500 levels, most characters from nearly every universe, a collaboration with many companies, 300 loot to pickpocket from guards, 400 songs, 50 bosses, and more, bigger than all of the world's other critically acclaimed games. * All minimixes are made in Rave.DJ. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Stealth platforming Category:Pokemon Category:Persona Category:Sly Cooper Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Dragon's Crown Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Rated M OFLC Games Category:Rated C CERO Games